


On the Hill Top

by MightyKell



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of end game, Slight Character Death, Spoilers, There's the cult and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: Casey is walking down the streets of town and happens to run into our favorite feline, Mae. Talks insure.





	

If you would have told Mae that when was twenty she would be a college drop out, she'd probably believe you. 

If you would have told Mae that when she was twenty she would learn the dusk stars, she'd be a ball of excitement.

If you would have told Mae that when she was twenty she would have watched someone get kidnapped she wouldn't believe you.

If you would have told Mae that when she was twenty she had to deal with a murdering cult and a goat demon, god, thing. She would have denied it all. Chalking you up to be out of your mind.

If you would have told Mae that that when she was twenty, Casey would be dead. Sacrificed due to a group of people claiming he was nothing. He was worth nothing. 

She would have punched you.

____________________________________  
"Casey, my man, my bro, my feline friend. What are you even doing?" Mae called down to the orange cat walking down the sidewalk. Casey looked around for her voice before looking up, spotting his friend on the power lines.

"Didn't your mommy tell you to not be on those?" Casey asked, crossing his arms and looking at her. Mae gave a little smirk to herself before allowing herself to fall off the power line towards the ground. Cause tensed, getting ready to reach out and grab her if needed, but she was safe.

"Since when have I listened when she tells me not to do something? Eff the man! Eff the authority!" Mae exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. Casey only shook his head and continued to walk, causing Mae to quickly jog to catch up the short distance.   
"Anyways, " she continued, "where are you going~" she dragged out. 

"Train tracks." Was Casey's short and simple reply.

"Can I come?" Mae asked.

"It's a free country." Casey said, nodding his head in a 'follow me' motion.

"So far," Mae retorted before trotting along next to him. "So, have you hung out with Gregg at all today?" 

"Pfft, no way. He's busy fawning over Angus and trying to get the big guy to notice him." Casey laughed as he said this. 

Mae smiled, "They'd be really cute together, though I don't really know much about Angus." Mae thought for awhile before deciding it didn't matter, as long as Gregg liked him he was obviously cool. "Anyways, if the big guy hurts our whittle Greggory I'm gonna beat him up." 

"Please, as if you could." Casey shot back.

"Careful, I got my nightmare eyes." Mae said, "I've almost killed a man once, what's stopping me from doing it again?" She questioned, though this time she said it under her breath.

"We're here." Casey said, stopping on a little hill that when sitting on top you could see the town and the train tracks in plain sight. It was beautiful.

"Oh, that didn't take long." Mae said, plopping down into the soft grass.

"That's not what I meant." Casey said, sitting down next to Mae. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Then what?" She asked.

"We're here. Gregg and I. We're gonna make sure that another killer accident never happens." Casey stated, looking straight into her eyes. 

Mae laughed bitterly, "Well unless you can gouge my eyes out there's no telling what I'll do. I've got my nightmare eyes and they'll see right through you." She laid back into the grass, staring up at the pale blue sky. She heard a thump and looked towards Casey to see him laying next to her now.

"Explain it to me." He said, taking a cigarette as lighter out of his pocket before lighting it up and taking a drag. "Tell me what's going on in your head." 

"How can I tell you when I barely even understand it myself?" She asked.

"Just try," He said. "You need to tell someone and Dr. Hank is a shitty doctor so he doesn't count." 

"Fine." Mae said. Then it was just silence between them, the wind blew leaves, birds tweeted, and the two teens laid on the grass.

"I don't know when it first started happening. Who knows, maybe it was just always there and I ignored it but Casey. I broke." 

A beat, the sound of cigarette smoke being exhaled, "How did you break?"

"You know those games? Where you date the people. I know you weren't super into them but Gregg and I were. I was, obsessed to say the least. I played it every day until suddenly I just, couldn't." Mae said, slowly pulling grass up with her paws then releasing it onto her jeans in a slow, steady, motion.

"Why couldn't you?" He asked.

"Good question, it's like. What was even the point anymore? These people weren't real, they never cared about me, just programmed. Things meant to make you feel wanted, make you feel good, but they mean nothing. Their just useless shapes." She paused, thinking to herself. "Shapes can't feel pain. They can't cry, they can't love, they're useless Casey. And then it happened the day before that softball game and then when Andy stepped up I just, I looked at him and all I could see was -" 

"Shapes." Casey interrupted.

"Yeah. I just, I wanted them gone. I wanted them to feel what I was feeling. Shapes can't feel pain. So I beat him, I hurt him so bad Casey."

"I know, I was there. Gregg and I went to cheer you on, remember?" Silence. "Can I confess something?" 

"Go for it."

"I was scared. Not of you, but for you. Mae no offensive but you cried more than I did when my hamster ran away. I was scared because my Mae would rather die then hurt someone." Casey scooted closer, bringing Mae into a hug while laying on the ground. 

"I didn't cry." Mae said, voice muffled into his camo hoodie.

"Like a baby." Casey teased back. Mae rolled her eyes before just allowing herself to enjoy Casey's presence.

"I leave in a couple days." Mae spoke.

"I know." Casey said.

"I'm scared to leave." She admitted.

"I'm scared to go." He admitted.

"Wait for me to come back? I can visit during The Longest Night and we can all hang out. Just you, me, and Gregg." Mae asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Casey said. They sat in silence a little longer. "Hey Mae?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not being there when Cole left you to find your own way home from prom." He explained. 

"It's fine, plus anyways, you were waiting for me on my door step so you made up for it." She said. "Though, why were you just waiting there?" She asked.

"I just had a feeling you needed you're good ol' friend Casey." He said. 

"It getting late." She said, watching the beginnings of the starry night sky appear.

"Let's get you home, college girl." Casey teased, standing up and wiping the grass off himself before offering a hand to Mae. 

She took it.

____________________________________

If you would have told Mae that when she was twenty the food donkey would be gone, she would be in shock.

If you would have told Mae that when she was twenty she would become close friends with Bea again, she would be happy.

If you would have told Mae that when was twenty she would be in an abandoned mine with a group of cultists, she would have asked what book did that happen in.

If you would have told Mae that when was twenty she would find out that Casey, her Casey, was dead. She wouldn't have left.  
____________________________________

"He was my friend!!" Gregg yelled at the cultists, crossbow raised and fur standing up in anger. 

Mae simply stood there, listening to her friends try to calm down Gregg. Her innards were twisting, her breathing coming out in short, panicked puffs, her body trembling. 

"We did him a favor." The words on repeat flowed through her head. They thought he was nothing, that he would never go anywhere, that no one would miss him. 

"I'm scared to go." She mumbled to herself, staring at the hole in the ground.

"I'm scared to go." She said, slightly louder, she looked up at the cultists but all she could see was shapes. Murdering, worthless, meaningless shapes.

"I'm scared to go." She spoke. Her friends all looking at her as if she had lost her mind. She looked at the cultists. They stared back.

"It's time to say goodbye." Voice trembling she and her friends turned to leave the mines, to leave the cultists, to leave...to leave Casey. 

"I'm scared to leave, but you can finally go."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first ever Night in the Woods fanfic. I just wanna see more stories with Casey because I want to know more about his character.


End file.
